Weather
by bountyvocca
Summary: Three shot. Chapter 3 : L'orage. Dia seharusnya menyadarinya dari awal. Cinta bagaikan badai, benar 'kan, Sanji? Tentu, karena cinta bagimu adalah... . Three main chara, Zoro, Nami, Sanji .Bebobobo ft. Thepoetry first sub-story, Completed.
1. Le Tonnere

Tap.. Tap.. Tap

Perlahan terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Langkah kaki yang memilih meninggalkan kericuhan di atas kapal bajak laut yang baru saja singgah di pulau tanpa penghuni tersebut. Entah apa yang dipikirkan sang pemuda, luka tubuh yang dialaminya belum mendapat perawatan tapi ia malah berjalan menjauhi kapal. Tapi toh tak apa, dia sekarang bukanlah prioritas utama yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Dipandanginya sejenak langit malam yang sayup-sayup makin menjadi gelap. Bulan purnama diatas sana pun perlahan mulai mengabur tak jelas oleh gumpalan awan hitam.

GLUDUK. GLUDUUUUKKK.

Sepertinya akan hujan, pikirnya sambil meneruskan langkah kakinya, entah kemana.

Setelah menemukan kesunyian yang ia ingin, pemuda itu mencari tempat duduk yang sekiranya nyaman. Di bawah pohon yang langsung menghadap pesisir pantai pulau tak jauh dari kapalnya berlabuh menjadi tujuan terakhir langkahnya. Tapi ia masih tetap berdiri dan berkutat dalam dunianya. Dia rasakan setiap hembusan nafas di sekitar tempat ia berdiri. Tekanan udara yang semakin turun mulai ia rasakan baik-baik pada setiap pori-pori kulitnya. Nafas angin laut, nafas pantai, dan semua nafas alam yang ada. Ia ingin mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin untuk menahan semua lukanya.

BRAAKKK.

Pohon itu tumbang seketika dengan gerakan tak terduga sang pendekar yang memusatkan seluruh kekuatan pada kepalan tangan kanannya.

"Hosh.. Hah.. Hah.."

Nafasnya terdengar memburu seketika. Seluruh urat otonya kini nampak di sekujur lengan dan dahinya. Peluh dan darah yang entah dari luka lamanya yang membuka atau dari luka baru di kepalan tangannya mengalir menetes. Baru ia rasakan luka sesakit ini. Luka di tubuhnya dan sebersit luka yang tak nampak di pikirannya, -kalau memang ia bersikeras untuk tidak mau menyebutkan dihatinya. Hanya kedua luka itu yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Jelas sama sakit, namun ia harus mengakui perbandingannya, 1 : 7.

Janganlah terjadi

Yang selalu kutakutkan

Beribu jalan kan kutempuh..

* * *

**Bebobobo **_-as agent Voc- _feat** Thepoetry **_-as agent Cca- _present

**Weather**

Three Shot © **bountyvocca** **. **Chapter 1 : _Le Tonnere_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Echiiro Oda

Theme song '_Jangan Pernah Berubah _' – Marcell

* * *

**Setting**

Time : Setelah meninggalkan Thriller Bark, sebelum menuju ke pulau selanjutnya.

Place : Dua pulau yang kita beri nama pulau A dan pulau B saja supaya lebih mudah di perjalanan sebelum bertemu Camie. -dilempar sepatu-

Pulau A sebagai tempat pertempuran. Pulau B sebagai tempat singgah sementara setelah pertempuran.

**Author's Note**

Tulisan bercetak miring adalah Flashback tersendiri yang dibayangkan oleh yang membayangkan. -dilempar batako-

Alur cerita maju mundur atau campuran.

Canon. OOC. First fanfic from us. Read, Enjoy, and Review if you want, but we hope you will. Hhe . :)

* * *

Setelah helaan nafas yang panjang ia sandarkan juga akhirnya punggung yang dulu sempat ia pakai untuk meminggul bangunan kuno di Arabasta itu. Ia dudukkan dirinya di pohon samping yang baru saja ditumbangkan. Sejenak kepalanya mengadah ke atas dan matanya terpejam erat. Dahinya yang berkerut menandakan dirinya sudah tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan gemuruh yang ia pikirkan sedari tadi. Tak disangka kesunyian ini makin membuat dirinya tertekan dan terpojok dalam pikirannya.

Ibu jari dan jari telunjuk tangan kanan ia gunakan untuk mengurut dahinya sejenak.

_Flashback_

"Gawat Luffy, ada Angkatan Laut yang mengejar kita", teriakan heboh dari sang penembak jitu itu keras bertepatan dengan meriam yang jatuh di samping kapal mereka.

"Sialan..". Duaaaaaaaarrrr. Sret.

Baru saja Luffy mengalihkan tembakan meriam ke samping kapal yang menuju tepat kearahnya.

"Dimana Zoro ? Apa dia belum naik ke kapal ?".

"Nyo ho ho, dia masih ada di pulau..".

Bola-bola meriam masih terus berjatuhan menghujani Thousand Sunny.

"Bodoh dia pasti sedang tersesat sekarang..", tanpa mengindahkan keadaan, Nami segera turun dan berlari menuju pulau.

Duaaaaaaaaar

"Marimo sialan, dia telah merepotkan Nami-swan dengan kebodohan nya untuk mencapai pelabuhan ini", dengan sekali tendangan 3 meriam berhasil Sanji lontarkan kembali kepada kapal Angkatan Laut.

"Cih, kalau begini aku juga harus melindungi Nami-swan.. "

… "Kyaaaaaa, tolong aku !".

Duaaaaghhhh. "Jangan lengah bodoh".

Niat sang koki sempat terhenti untuk melindungi Ussop yang telah menangis berleleran menghindari meriam yang hampir menjatuhinya.

"Untung ada kau Sanji. Huwaaaa lindungi aku, aku akan berusaha menembaki balik kapal mereka..". Sepertinya mau tak mau Sanji benar-benar harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar Nami.

"Rasakan ini angkatan laut..", Franky dengan lihai memulai tembakan meriam balik dengan kekuatan Thousand Sunny.

Kericuhan masih terus berlanjut antara Marine Angkatan Laut dan kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Nami yakin dengan hanya mereka bertujuh Thousand Sunny tak akan bisa rusak begitu saja karena adu tembakan meriam. Kini yang dipikirkannya adalah cepat untuk menemukan nakamanya yang bodoh itu dan cepat meninggalkan pulau ini. Mata nya mulai mencari-cari sosok sang pendekar, nafasnya yang memburu makin mempercepat pencariannya. Perfect climatact juga terus terjaga dalam genggamannya.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa..", terdengar teriakan berat dari arah sebelah timur.

"Zoro ?"

Dengan sekejap, matanya dapat menangkap sang pendekar kini telah dikejar seorang Letnan Marine perempuan yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Ck, apa yang dilakukan pendekar bodoh itu dengan partner Smoker..", Nami langsung saja mengejar mereka.

"Sudah aku katakan, duel kita sudah selesai !"

"Jangan remehkan aku Roronoa ! Cepat lawan aku !"

"Ughhh, kau itu keras kepala sekali.."

Dengan mata nya yang berkantung hitam sekilas Zoro melirik Letnan Marine yang masih tetap mengejarnya. Kecepatan larinya mau tak mau semakin ia tambah. Namun, nampaknya dia tak berpikir juga tentang arah yang dia tempuh akan memperjauh tujuannya ke pelabuhan.

Diliriknya lagi belakangnya,

"Rasakan ini Roronoa.. ", dalam sekejap Tashigi siap mengayunkan pedangnya.

Traaaaaaaaaaang. Zoro terpental jauh kebelakang.

Tentu itu membuktikan bahwa bunyi tadi bukan berasal dari pedang Sandai Kitetsu-nya yang sempat hampir ia keluarkan untuk menangkis pedang Tashigi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pendekar bodoh ?", ucap Nami yang masih tetap dengan posisi menghalau pedang Tashigi dengan perfect climatact. Tashigi menggertakan giginya, "Kau, si kucing pencuri..".

"Sebaiknya kau lebih hati-hati dengan cuaca kali ini, thunderbolt tempo.."

Cetaaaaaaaaarrrr.

Bughhh, bugh, bughhhhh.

Nami mengayunkan perfect climatact nya kebelakang, Tashigi sudah terkena telak thunderbolt-nya dan terpental jauh kebelakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan !", tiba-tiba Zoro segera bangkit dan menarik bahu Nami, menatapnya. Nami terpaku seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kuina !", sorot mata Zoro tertuju lurus pada kedua buah mata onyx yang telah melebar seketika itu. Mulut Nami terbuka hambar tak mengerti.

Tanpa mereka sadari Tashigi telah mulai terbangun, 'Ugh, aku adalah seorang Marine Angkatan Laut yang harus menggenggam keadilan absolute. Aku harus menangkap mereka yang telah membuat keonaran di pulau ini. Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka berbuat seenak mereka lagi !'

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian lagi kru topi jerami !"

Kini sang letnan perempuan itu siap menghunuskan pedangnya pada Zoro. Zoro hanya membelalakan matanya lebar, entah apa yang terjadi. Album kenangan nya mulai terputar seketika akan Kuina yang selalu ditantangnya bertarung 2001 kali dulu, dan tentu saja Kuina yang selalu menang,

'Dia akan selalu mengalahkan ku..'

Jreeebbbb.

Tarrrrrr, perfect climatact terpental jatuh.

"Ugh.. Uhuk uhuk.. Hosh.."

Nami terkena telak hunusan pedang sekejap sebelumnya, Nami berlari dan melindungi Zoro yang seolah-olah tak dapat menghindar. Kedua telapak tangannya menggenggam erat sebagian pedang untuk menghentikan gerakan pedang yang telah menembus sisi kiri perutnya. Darah segar tak enggan lagi keluar dari sisi tangan dan perutnya. Tashigi menyipitkan matanya dan merasakan tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Ada yang salah, ini bukan seperti menegakan keadilan absolute yang selalu dipegangnya selama ini. Dia merasa salah, salah atas tindakannya.

Zoro hanya terpaku terdiam, cipratan darah segar yang membanjiri wajahnya kini terasa berbeda. Tak membangkitkan kembali aura membunuhnya. Hanya membuat tubuhnya gemetar tak terkendali.

Zreeeeeeet

Tashigi menarik kembali pedangnya. Nami perlahan terjatuh berlutut, dia berusaha tetap pada kesadarannya. Ia usahakan matanya menatap sang letnan dalam bayang hitam kepalanya yang menunduk dengan getaran luar biasa, "Haah.. kenapa tak.. hah.. kau terus.. uhuk.. KAN".

Suku kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan terdengar melengking tertahan bersamaan darah yang ia muntahkan. Zoro langsung menatap Nami dari ekor matanya, 'Nami….'. Amarahnya langsung meluap seketika.

"Sialaaaaaan.."

Zoro langsung mencabut pedang Yukibasiri-nya dan menebaskannya pada Tashigi. Traaaaaang.

Lagi, terdengar jelas benturan antara tongkat besi dan pedang yang menggema di pulau.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH !", Zoro berteriak tak karuan dengan tindakan Nami yang menghalanginya. "Uhuk.. Uhuk..", sang gadis hanya semakin bergetar menahan sakit yang hampir terasa di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tashigi menatap tak percaya, apa maksudnya semua ini. Dia telah dilindungi, itu hanya makin membuat dirinya makin salah dalam keadilan kali ini. 'Apa aku salah ? Bukankah menangkap dan membunuh mereka semua adalah keadilan yang selalu aku kejar bersama Kapten Smoker ? Tapi kenapa semua serasa tak pantas kali ini..'.

"Letnan.. Letnan.. Kita makin terdesak.."

Terdengar salah seorang anggota Marine yang datang menghampiri mereka. Langkah nya terhenti saat melihat buronan 16 juta berry dan 120 juta berry dari kru topi jerami dalam posisi saling menyerang.

"Kita mundur sersan..", Tashigi berucap lirih. Sersan Marine itu kali ini pun hanya menurut dan mundur perlahan membawa sang letnan segera pergi.

Nami perlahan merosotkan badan nya terjatuh tersungkur ditanah.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIII.."

_End of flashback_

'Apa yang aku pikirkan saat itu..", kedua tangannya kini meremas rambut hijaunya.

'.. na ..'

Braaaaaaaaaaaaak. Bugh, bugh.

Zoro terpental jauh dari tempatnya tadi terduduk. Ia usap perlahan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Jangan kira aku akan memaafkanmu..".

Pemuda yang baru saja menendang Zoro telak itu memberikan jeda sebentar untuk menyesap tembakau favoritnya, "Setelah aku sudah tahu semua yang terjadi..".

Zoro terdiam sejenak, hingga akhirnya dia hanya berusaha membenarkan posisinya untuk dapat duduk. 'Fuuuuuuuh', hembusan asap tebal keluar dari mulut sang pemuda. Dibuangnya puntung rokok yang dihisapnya, "Sepertinya tendangan tadi belum sepenuhnya menyadarkanmu dari kesalahan yang kau perbuat..".

Pemuda yang juga dijuluki Sanji si Kaki Hitam mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Zoro, "Jadi ini kelakuan pemuda yang mencintai Letnan Mari-.."

Braaaaak.

"Tutup mulutmu !". Kini Zoro yang memukul telak Sanji, tangannya dengan kuat mencengkram kerah kemeja biru sang pemuda.

"Jaga omongan mu, ini semua tak ada hubungannya dengan perasaan bodoh semacam itu !".

"Hha.. Lihat, kau juga tahu kan.. Cih !", Sanji tertawa hingga ia membuang darah yang menggumul di mulutnya ke samping, memalingkan wajah dari pendekar diatas tubuhnya. Tapi kini matanya melirik tajam pada sang pendekar,

"Jadi persetan dengan masa lalu dan Kuina mu itu-..." Braaaaaaakkk.

"Katakan sekali lagi dan kubunuh ka-.."

Braaaaaaaaakkkk. Tendangan si kaki hitam membuat sang pemburu perompak terpental dari atas tubuhnya.

Bruk. Kakinya ia injakan tanpa ragu-ragu di dada Zoro. Tangan nya kini mencengkeram erat balik kerah baju Zoro.

"APA KAU BODOH ? LIHAT BAGAIMANA DIRIMU SEKARANG !".

Merasa tak terima akan teriakan itu, Zoro menyipitkan matanya memberikan glare pada Sanji. Tak terasa genggaman pada kerah bajunya makin mengerat. "Bukannya kau ingin menjadi pendekar terhebat, ha ? Cih". Sanji membuang lagi darahnya ke samping.

"Tentu saja !", Zoro berujar tertahan, mungkin sudah kehabisan tenaga.

"Ini semua karena janjiku pada Kui-.." Braaaaaaaakkkkkk.

"BODOH, APA KAU MASIH JUGA BELUM SADAR ? Selama menempuh perjalanan itu yang harus kau lihat bukanlah masa lalu asal tujuan mu TAPI SIAPA YANG AKHIRNYA KAU PUTUSKAN UNTUK KAU LINDUNGI, BRENGSEK !".

Teriakan yang terdengar memilukan di seluruh penjuru pulau. Terlihat sudah jelas gambaran sang koki yang benar-benar marah. Mata onyx-nya membulat tajam menikam mata onyx sang pendekar untuk membulat mengecil. Tapi sekarang ini bukanlah hanya sekedar masalah untuk memikirkan ekspresi tajam sang koki lagi maupun kenapa sang koki membiarkan tangannya untuk memukul wajah Zoro, tapi juga masalah yang ia teriakkan. Zoro membuang wajahnya kesamping, kini dia benar-benar tak berani menatap wajah Sanji. Muncratan darah dari hidung dan mulutnya yang berasal dari pukulan Sanji tak begitu ia hiraukan rasa sakitnya. Matanya terus menyipit kosong sambil mengernyitkan dahi, terasa menahan sesuatu -beban.

"Aku tak bodoh..", Sanji mulai membuka keheningan yang sesaat menyelimuti mereka. Suara nya kini lebih terdengar pelan dan sedikit bergetar.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu siapa yang ingin kau lindungi selama ini ?".

Zoro masih tetap tak memandang sang koki, "Ya.. Nakamaku.. Semuanya..". Suara Zoro terdengar gemertak dan membuat darah terus keluar mengalir dari mulutnya.

Sanji hanya mengangkat lengkung tipis pada salah satu ujung bibirnya dan tak terlihat begitu jelas pancaran matanya yang tertutupi bayang-bayang malam.

"Yang lebih dari itupun juga ada bukan ?". Tepat, Zoro langsung mengalihkan matanya menatap Sanji dengan pancaran mata yang seperti menyiratkan, 'Apa maksudmu ?'.

"Kau memang bodoh, Marimo..", Sanji sedikit melonggarkan genggaman tangannya pada kerah baju Zoro.

"Memang siapa yang seolah-olah bisa membuatmu gugup dan bicara tak karuan ?"

Walau suara Sanji terdengar sangat pelan, semua itu dapat membuat mata Zoro membulat sempurna dan membanting paksa sang pendekar memutar semua kejadian yang pernah dialaminya.

_"Kenapa kau tidak ikut pergi ?"_

_"Maumu apa, sih ? Pertama jangan berkelahi.. Lalu berkelahi, jangan pergi.. Lalu pergi !"_

_"Tapi bukankah mereka juga menghajarmu ?"_

_"Menghajar ? Menurutku tidak, karena mereka tidak menghalangi jalan kami. Berkelahi karena merasa kasihan hanya akan membawa penderitaan.."_

_"Apa maksudmu ? Jangan-jangan, kau malah jadi bodoh ?"_

_"Berisik ! Lebih baik minggir karena kau menghalangi jalan !"_

_"Hei ! Hei ! Marimoman, barusan kau bilang apa pada Nami-swan ? Grr." -__**chapter 233**__-_

_"Celaka ! Nami !"_

_"Hah ? Zoro ? Dan Robin.."_

_"Kau ada disana ? Kapan kau keluar ? Grr"_

_"Yah.. Setidaknya aku baik-baik saja.. Tapi.. Luffy..-_

_-masih ada di dalam perut ular raksasa itu.."_

_"Hah ! Sedang apa dia disana !-_

_-Kenapa dia ada di dalam sana ! Grr"_

_"Mana aku tahu !" -__**chapter 273**__-_

_"Di sana !-_

_-Tidak salah lagi ! Pasti itu pintu yang benar. Lurus ke arah pintu ! Tebas dan kita langsung masuk !"_

_"Jangan memerintahku !" -__**chapter 346**__-_

"Siapa yang selama ini kau biarkan memukulmu tanpa dapat membalasnya sekalipun ?"

_PLAAAAAAK. __"Beraninya kau enak-enakan tidur dan bersantai.. dan hanya mendengkur saat kami mencoba membangunkanmu ! Grr"_

_"Ah ?"_

_JEDUAAAAKKK. PLAK. PLAK. -__**chapter 106**__-_

_"Dan kenapa kau malah tidur !"_

_BLEETAAAAAK._

_"Oh.. Masih pagi, ya ?"_

_"Ini sudah pagi ! Grr" -__**chapter 170**__-_

_"Bicara soal terima kasih.. Seperti kata Luffy, kami bertempur demi alasan pribadi. Kebetulan saja itu termasuk menolong kalian.."_

_PLAAAAAAAAAK_

_"Beraninya kau bicara begitu pada orang yang ingin berterima kasih !" -__**chapter 483**__-_

"Siapa yang diam-diam selalu kau perhatikan ?"

_"Jangan bodoh ! Kalian sadar tidak ini berbeda dengan Laboon dulu !"_

_"Aku tahu ! Jangan ribut, dong ! Nih, senbei terakhir !"_

_"Tidak perlu ! Yang penting kita harus bergerak cepat dan-..."_

_"Nami.. Sudahlah.."_

_"Hiks..Hiks.. -Krauk" -__**chapter 129**__-_

_"Kok kalian bisa begitu tenang, sih ? Haaah.."_

_"Nami-swan, ini gula-gula untukmu !"_

_"Masih menggerutu ?" -__**chapter 306**__-_

_"Jangan taruh daging di sakumu !"_

_"Aku tidak mau bawa kotak bekal"_

_"Apa kau akan menggunakan senjata lain, Nami ?"_

_"Tidak ! Masih sama seperti dulu, kok. Hanya saja Ussop sudah memodifikasinya dengan dial supaya lebih kuat. Perfect climatact !"_

_"Oh.. Jadi Ussop yang-.."_

_"Ya.. Ini peninggalannya.." suram._

_"Jangan pasang muka suram seperti itu !" -__**chapter 368**__-_

"Siapa yang nampak dapat membuatmu tak suka saat aku mendekatinya ?"

_"Parfum ini mengandung bahan-bahan yang keras.."_

_"Seperti ini ?" Prooof.. Prooof.._

_"Huwaaaa ! Jangan !"_

_"Aaah.. Aku jatuh cinta sampai ingin mati !"_

_"Dasar bodoh !"_

_"APA ?" -__**chapter 158**__-_

_"Nami-swan, kau masih membawa parfum yang dibeli di Nanohana ?"_

_"Ya.. Kenapa ?"_

_"Pakailah.."_

_"Seperti ini ?" Prooof.._

_"Aaaaaah.. Jatuh cinta hingga di akhir zaman.."_

_"Mati saja kau !" -__**chapter 176**__-_

_"Hmmm.. Cuacanya indah sekali.."_

_"Namiiii-swaaan.. Paille kentang untukmu, Mademoiselle. Silahkan dimakan.."_

_"Hmm, enak.. -krauk"_

_"BAHAGIANYAAAAA !"_

_"Berisik ! Aku tidak bisa tidur, tahu !"_

_"Baik, baik.. Maaf ya, tuan kaktus.."_

_"Apa maksudmu ! Grr" -__**chapter 322**__-_

"Dan .. ", suara Sanji mulai tertahan.

CETAAAAAAAAARR.

"Siapa yang akhirnya selalu ingin kau pastikan akan baik-baik saja di semua pertempuran yang pernah kita lalui ?". Kilatan petir dengan sempurna mengekspos raut wajah kedua pemuda itu. Raut wajah sendu sang koki dan wajah terbelalak sang pendekar.

_Tap. "Usopp !" PLETAAAAAK._

_"Huwaaa.."_

_"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membuat alat permainan untuk pesta !"_

_"Hosh.. Hosh.. TERNYATA KAU BISA BERDIRI ! Grrrr. -deg deg"_

_"Namiii-swaaaan.."_

_"Hei, kau ! Kenapa_ _Nami-swan sampai terluka ?"_

_"Buatku dia baik-baik saja.." -__**chapter 199**__-_

_"Enbima ! Yonezu ! Oni ! Giri !"_

_"Huwaaaaaaa !"_

_"Maju ! Jalannya sudah terbuka !"_

_"Ya !"_

_"Tunggu ! Tunggu ! Tunggu ! Tunggu, rusa kutub dan pendekar bodoh-_

_-dengan jumlah musuh sebanyak ini, jalan yang aman untuk ditempuh Nami-swan..-_

_-HARUS DIBUKA OLEHKU !"_

_HEAAAAAAAA. TRAAAAAANG._

_"Waa ! Bahaya, tahu ! Kau ini kenapa ! Grr."_

_"EEH ! Kenapa mereka malah berkelahi !" -__**chapter 387**__-_

_"Malah meneriaki monster itu.."_

_"Koki bodoh.. Apa dia sudah menolong Nami ?"_

_"Seharusnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, bukan gadis itu.."_

_"Apa itu ! Seram sekali ! Aaaaaaahhhh" -__**chapter 470**__-_

Sanji beranjak berdiri membiarkan sang pendekar mulai duduk bersandar pada pohon dibelakangnya. Mulai dirasakannya kini tetesan air yang perlahan jatuh dari langit malam. Sang pendekar menundukan wajahnya dan menekuk kedua kakinya yang melebar sembari menaruh lengannya pada masing-masing lututnya.

Sang koki mengambil sepuntung rokok dalam jas dan segera menyalakan nya. 'Fuuuuuuhhhhh', kepulan asap kini kembali keluar dalam hembusan mulutnya.

Hujan makin deras seiring menyelimuti keheningan diantara mereka. Sanji memutuskan untuk membalikan tubuhnya,

"Jadi kau sudah tahu siapa itu?", memberikan satu pertanyaan terakhir sebelum ia pergi. Lagi, hening.

Namun sepersekian detik kemudian sang koki tersenyum kembali, menghembuskan asap rokoknya yang kini sudah mati dan mulai beranjak pergi.

".. Nami ..."

Wajah sang pendekar kini hanya terlihat kosong. Ditadahkannya kembali wajahnya menghadap langit malam yang kini telah menumpahkan segala emosinya. Matanya terlihat tak berkedip sedikitpun walau derasnya hujan telah menghujani wajah tampan yang tetap kosong itu. Entahlah, namun yang jelas, sang pendekar tampak seolah menangis dalam keadaannya sekarang.

Chapter one, _Le Tonnere _. End.

* * *

"HUWAAAAAAA.. Akhirnya kelar juga chapter satunya.." -nangis gaje-

"Alhamdulillaah, baiklah baiklaah, pertama biarkan _Voc_ menangis dulu, yah, ini salah satu masa emosional buatnya... Tapi hidup terus berjalan, dan S.O.S pun DIMULAAI!"

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu S.O.S, _Cca_ ?"

BLETAAAAAK. -"S.O.S itu 'Sekilas Obrol Singkat' bodoh !"

"Aduh, sakit.."

"Jadi di S.O.S kali ini kami buat untuk menyediakan sebuah kolom SBSSCI ! Hei _Voc_ ! Jelaskan itu apa SBSSCI !"

"Ugh, ok ok. Jadi SBSSCI itu adalah 'Silahkan Bertanya Sepuasnya Seputar Cerita Ini'. Jadi selain kami berharap reader untuk mau mereview, kami juga memberikan kolom bertanya ini untuk tempat bertanya para reader yang mungkin kurang paham tentang cerita gaje dari kami.."

"Yap, supaya tidak ada kerancuan dan spekulasi yang bisa bikin para reader yang terhormat tak bisa menikmati fic ini.."

"Yah, seperti itulah.. Tapi para reader sudah mau mereview saja, kami sudah bangga kok.. " -nangis gaje (lagi)-

"Hah, sudahlah. Voc itu memang terlalu emosional. Kalau begitu sampai ketemu di chapter kedua dan S.O.S berikutnya..!" :D


	2. Clemence

Masih segar dalam ingatannya, bagaimana sosok itu hilang kesadaran dan ambruk tepat di depan matanya sendiri. Bagaimana tak terkatakan perasaannya melihat darah yang melumuri tubuh tak berdaya itu, yang juga menempel di wajahnya. Bagaimana ia merasakan kedua kakinya yang biasanya tetap menjejak mantap di atas tanah pertempuran walau sebanyak apapun tubuh-tubuh tak berdaya yang bergelimpangan, terasa limbung melihat satu sosok itu. Masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana ia mengangkat tubuh sang Navigator yang berlumur darah, menyaksikan kepala sang Navigator terkulai dalam buaiannya. Bagaimana ia merasakan rasa takut yang amat besar, yang ia coba tak tunjukkan ketika ia meminta Chopper segera merawat perempuan itu. Merasakan tatapan penuh tanya para nakamanya melihat Navigator mereka terluka demikian parah padahal sang Wakil Kapten bersamanya, bagaimana ia kali ini sama sekali tidak ingin membalas tatapan tajam sang Koki Kapal saat melihatnya membawa tubuh terluka perempuan itu.

Masih segar dalam ingatan Zoro, bagaimana ia tidak sanggup melangkahkan kakinya ke Klinik Chopper untuk mengawasi bagaimana sang Dokter Kapal mengobati Nami seperti yang dilakukan nakamanya. Bagaimana lelaki berambut hijau itu merasakan rasa sakit yang berbeda dari sakit yang ia rasakan dari luka-luka pertempuran, yang membuatnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Thousand Sunny untuk mencari tempat dimana ia bisa berpikir jernih akan rasa sakit yang asing itu.

Bagaimana akhirnya hujan turun, dan tetesannya yang menimpa wajahnya mengalir turun bersama setetes air mata... Dan mata sang Pendekar menatap nanar sang guntur yang menggema di atas sana, yang akhirnya mengantarkan malam di hari itu, malam yang terasa muram dalam tidurnya.

"Nami! Nami sudah sadar!"

Teriakan pengumuman penuh kegembiraan dari Sang Dokter Kapal menggema di seluruh penjuru Thousand Sunny. Menjelma sebagai sebuah suntikan semangat yang hebat di pagi hari, terutama bagi para nakama yang terhitung lambat mengumpulkan 'kesadaran' di pagi hari itu. Semua berseru penuh syukur, tertawa dan tersenyum mengetahui nakama mereka sudah pulih. Seakan pagi itu tidak bisa lebih indah dari ini.

"Aaa, Navigator kita sudah sembuh! Mari kita berpesta merayakannya! Sekaligus merayakan keberhasilan kita lolos dari Angkatan Laut kemarin! Oi, Sanji! Beri aku makan yang banyak! Porsi untuk _dua perayaan_!" seru Luffy paling keras dibanding yang lainnya. "Yaa! Santapan istimewa untuk merayakan kesembuhan Nami-swaan tercintaa! Begitu kuatnya cinta menggulungku, cinta bagaikan badai..." Untungnya sang Kapten berseru di saat yang sangat tepat, yaitu ketika sang Koki sedang mengekspresikan rasa bahagianya dengan melakukan Love Hurricane-nya yang biasa, sehingga sang Koki menjawab ajakan Luffy berpesta saat ia belum benar-benar kembali ke Bumi, Sang Koki Kapal pun segera berlari ke kulkas untuk mengambil lebih banyak makanan. Yang lainnya bersorak setuju dan segera menanyai Chopper kapan nakama mereka yang baru sembuh itu bisa bergabung. Namun Chopper berkata bahwa sang Navigator masih perlu bersitirahat untuk beberapa lama. Walaupun agak kecewa pada awalnya, akhirnya perayaan dilaksanakan.

Hanya sang Wakil Kapten yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi tertentu atas berita gembira tersebut di Gym. Wajahnya yang penuh peluh tetap menampilkan ekspresi tenang dan berkonsentrasi, sepadan dengan tangannya yang mengangkat sebuah barbel yang tidak perlu diketahui seberapa besar massanya. Namun genggamannya di logam berat barbel itu terlihat semakin erat. Pemuda itu harus mengakui, bagaimanapun, akan hadirnya rasa syukur dalam hatinya.

Cintaku, 'ku mau tetap kamu yang jadi kekasihku

Jangan pernah berubah...

* * *

**Bebobobo** feat. **Thepoetry **Present

**Weather**

Threeshots © Bountyvocca. Chapter Two: Clemence

* * *

Disclaimer: © Eiichiro Oda

Theme Song: _Jangan Pernah Berubah_ – Marcell

* * *

Di tengah keriuhan di dek rumput, menyaksikan Luffy melahap porsi besar daging, Usopp dan Chopper bernyanyi dan menari riang, Franky berusaha berduet dengan Brook memainkan Sake Binks dengan gagal, dengan cepat Robin menyadari bahwa sang Wakil Kapten tidak ambil bagian dalam perayaan besar pagi itu. Pelan-pelan wanita berambut hitam itu memisahkan diri dari keriuhan nakamanya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang ia yakini sedang ditempati sang Wakil Kapten.

Benar saja. Di Gym, mata Robin menangkap sosok Roronoa Zoro sedang berlatih seperti biasanya. Robin memilih untuk tetap berdiri di ambang pintu Gym yang terbuka. Zoro, hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang bisa diartikan sebagai 'ada perlu apa kau kesini?'

Menelengkan kepalanya untuk bisa melihat Zoro lebih jelas, Robin berkata pelan, "Kulihat kau tidak bergabung dengan yang lain, merayakan membaiknya keadaan Nami."

"Aku sudah tahu soal itu. Apakah salah kalau aku sedang lebih ingin berlatih?"

"Ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya."

Zoro terdiam. Agaknya lelaki berambut hijau itu malas berdebat dengan Robin. Robin menghela napas panjang, dengan pemakluman besar akan sifat sang Wakil Kapten. Wanita berambut hitam itu tahu, tidak ada gunanya memperpanjang pembicaraan.

"Temui Nona Navigator. Itu tindakan yang menurutku tepat untuk kau lakukan sekarang, dibanding mengikuti perayaan." ucap Robin sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Gym.

* * *

Sekarang Zoro mendapati dirinya sedang berdiri dengan perasaan campur aduk di depan pintu kamar Nami dan Robin, yang terbuat dari kayu yang ukirannya terlihat lebih rumit dan detail dibanding pintu kamar nakama laki-laki, namun bukan itu yang Zoro perhatikan. Sang Wakil Kapten berdiri dengan sikap agak gugup, dengan kedua tangan mengepal. _Ini tidak seperti diriku, mengunjungi kamar wanita seperti sang Koki Beralis Dart_, gerutunya dalam hati, bercampur dengan rasa mual tak terjelaskan yang dirasakannya. Juga gemetar kecil di kepalan tangannya. Selama ini Zoro tidak pernah benar-benar memahami jalan pikiran dan perasaan wanita, jadi Zoro tidak punya gagasan apapun akan bagaimana sikap Nami kepadanya saat ia menemuinya sekarang. Walau, lelaki berambut hijau itu menyadari bahwa mungkin perempuan berambut oranye itu akan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Lelaki berambut hijau itu tanpa sadar menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, juga mengedarkan pandangan untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada nakamanya yang melihatnya berdiri di depan kamar Nami dan Robin. Untunglah, saat itu yang lainnya masih asyik berkumpul di dek, berpesta di bawah siraman terang matahari di siang itu. Zoro bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara cempreng Luffy, Chopper, dan Usopp sedang bernyanyi dengan sangat tidak seirama dengan gesekan biola Brook, juga suara permainan gitar Franky yang 'luar biasa'. Zoro menghembuskan napas lega. Lelaki itu tak mempermasalahkan Robin karena wanita itu lah yang 'menyuruhnya' menemui Nami.

Sambil menggumamkan umpatan akan kegugupan aneh yang dirasakannya dan sikap aneh yang ditunjukkannya sedari tadi, Zoro mengetuk pintu di hadapannya, bagaimanapun dia masih tahu sedikit etika tentang berurusan dengan perempuan. Sebuah suara halus yang dikenalinya sebagai suara Nami mempersilakannya masuk, dan Zoro pelan-pelan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam.

Kamar Nami dan Robin, tentu saja, rapi dan bersih. Sinar matahari menyapu kamar dengan lembut dari sebuah jendela berbingkai kayu berukir yang terbuka. Dan ruangan itu berbau campuran bau jeruk dan kopi, yang entah bagaimana menimbulkan aroma yang unik. Kamar itu tak terlampau luas, diisi dua ranjang ukuran single, lemari baju, meja rias, dan meja gambar Nami. Setelah matanya selesai mengamati isi kamar, pandangan Zoro menemukan Nami di seberang jendela yang terbuka, Nami sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil mengupas jeruk. Perempuan berambut oranye itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jeruk mandarin yang sedang ia kupas. Zoro dengan cepat menyadari gagasannya benar. Perempuan itu membuat dirinya merasa tak nyaman.

Zoro memperhatikan nakamanya itu. Kelihatannya memang benar Nami sudah pulih, walau bekas-bekas lebam dan luka di wajah dan tubuhnya masih belum hilang, perban membungkus perutnya yang terluka, rambutnya tidak serapi biasanya, dan sorot matanya agak sayu, mungkin karena lebam di dekat matanya. Namun selebihnya Nami tampak baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya lelaki berambut hijau itu pelan.

"Aku… sudah baik. Chopper menanganiku dengan tepat."

Nami masih tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Zoro. Jeruknya sudah selesai dikupas, dan perempuan berambut oranye itu mulai memakan daging buah jeruknya. Sekedar mengurangi perasaan tidak nyaman, Zoro mendudukkan diri di kursi meja gambar Nami yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Aku harus mengakui kalau aku agak kaget mengetahui kau mendatangiku." ucap Nami memecah keheningan yang tadi sempat menggantung. Zoro mendapati dirinya merasa sedikit rikuh mendengar pernyataan Nami.

"Nami..."

"Tak apa, Zoro. Aku tidak bodoh." sela Nami.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau terluka sekarang." gumam Zoro, lelaki berambut hijau itu entah kenapa masih belum bisa menyingkirkan rasa tidak nyaman pada perasaannya akan jawaban Nami yang terasa datar. Mengingat kebiasaannya memukul Zoro hampir setiap hari.

"Dan aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku sudah baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali tentang semua yang sudah terjadi. Itu salah satu prinsipmu, kan?"

Zoro memutuskan untuk tidak mengindahkan ucapan Nami tadi. Lelaki berambut hijau itu menunduk, memandang lekat sang Navigator, yang tidak bergeming. Zoro menyiapkan dirinya sebelum mengucapkan rangkaian kata yang sebenarnya terasa sangat berat untuk ia ucapkan, namun harus ia ucapkan.

"Nami, aku membuat kau terluka parah saat pertempuran itu."

Nami menyipitkan matanya, sebelum menjawab, "Perkataanmu terdengar tidak masuk akal, Zoro. Letnan wanita itu menyerangku dan aku sedang tidak beruntung bisa menghindarinya."

"Dan aku sedang bertindak tidak tepat karena tidak bisa melindungimu sebagaimana mestinya."

Zoro mulai bergerak dengan tidak nyaman di tempatnya, berulang kali membuka dan menutup kepalan tangannya dan mengetuk-ngetuk telapak kakinya di lantai kamar yang dipelitur halus. Sungguh, lelaki berambut hijau itu merasa itu sama sekali merasa tidak nyaman karena mengakui hal semacam itu, namun sekali lagi, itu harus ia ucapkan.

"Jangan pernah menganggapku sebagai orang yang selalu butuh dilindungi, Zoro..." ujar Nami lembut. Tidak seperti biasanya, Navigator cantik itu terlihat tidak terbakar emosi mendengar ucapan Zoro barusan.

Zoro menghela napas panjang, tentu saja lelaki berambut hijau itu tidak bermaksud menyiratkan itu dalam ucapannya tadi. Namun ia merasa terlalu sulit menjelaskannya kepada Nami. Keheningan pun menguak di antara mereka. Dan setelah beberapa menit berselang, Zoro memecah keheningan itu.

"Maukah kau menjelaskan kepadaku mengapa kau menghentikanku menyerang Letnan wanita itu?"

Mata onyx sang Navigator kembali menyipit. Lalu balas menatap Zoro dengan ekspresi tenang yang tak terjelaskan. Entah bagaimana wajahnya tampak menegang selama beberapa saat. Perempuan itupun menggigit bibir bawahnya, tampak ragu.

Wanita berambut oranye itu mengunyah daging buah jeruk mandarinnya sebelum menjawab, "Aku sendiri pun tak tahu mengapa kulakukan itu. Seperti gerak refleks saja." Mata onyxnya untuk sekejap tampak nanar menatap jeruk yang sedang dipegangnya. Zoro, tidak bisa memutuskan apa yang harus dikatakannya lagi.

"Samar-samar... Aku melihatmu setelah letnan wanita itu menyerangku. Aku... melihat darahku di wajahmu. Dan untuk sesaat kupikir kau terlihat berbeda."

"Memangnya apa yang berbeda?" tanya Zoro. Tatapannya pada Nami kini berubah menjadi tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ekspresimu." gumam Nami. "Aku merasa melihat rasa takut, walau sedikit, di wajahmu."

Zoro mengalihkan pandangannya kali ini, menatap laut yang menghampar yang terlihat dari jendela. Ingatannya kembali terhempas di saat ia merasakan darah Nami di wajahnya. Tak bisa disangkal, ketakutan memang menyerbunya, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku tak tahu mengapa, Nami." Zoro mendesah. Kembali menatap sang Navigator yang rupanya tadi mengikuti pandangannya menatap laut. Kini mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Hei, Zoro... Aku sedang berpikir... Aku mendengarmu menyebutnya 'Kuina'. Padahal namanya bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Yah... aku juga mendengarmu berkata kalau jangan sampai 'Kuina' diserang."

Hening kembali datang. Tetap tak mengenakkan bagi Zoro. Tetap dalam kesulitan menemukan kata, untuk menjelaskan.

"Dia sangat berarti buatmu, ya?" ujar Nami sambil menelengkan kepalanya, memandang Zoro. Yang dipandangi tampak terkejut, membelalakkan matanya. _Bukan, bukan begitu, kenapa susah sekali kau mengerti? _ ucap Zoro dalam hati.

"Sepertinya aku harus jujur mengatakannya padamu, waktu itu aku terlambat menyadari keterkaitan antara perasaanmu akan masa lalumu, juga Kuina, dengan letnan wanita itu kemarin. Karena kebodohanku dalam bertindak. Karena kemarin aku terlalu memforsir pikiran dan tindakanku untuk mencoba… membantumu." lanjut Nami lirih.

Dahi Zoro berkerut mengisyaratkan kebingungan. "Membantuku… apa? Kau tahu kalau dalam pertarungan justru kau yang harus mendapat bantuan."

"Kalau situasinya berbeda, kau mungkin sudah babak belur kuhajar karena ucapanmu itu." gumam Nami.

"Eh? Hei.. Jangan tersinggung.."

"Yah, tapi sayangnya hari ini kau cukup beruntung bisa 'selamat'."

"Jadi, kemarin kau mau membantuku… apa?" ulang Zoro. Cepat-cepat mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Siapa yang tahu kalau tiba-tiba perempuan berambut oranye itu berubah pikiran dan menghajarnya.

"Tentu saja membantumu menghadapi letnan wanita itu. Kupikir sekali-kali aku bisa… menolongmu dalam pertempuran. Aku menyadari, di tengah pertarungan kemarin kau hanya berkejar-kejaran dengan letnan wanita itu, jadi aku berpikir, mungkin aku bisa menghadapinya…"

"Yah, saat itu mulanya aku berusaha membantumu, menghadapi Letnan wanita itu. Namun pada akhirnya... mm, seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku pikir 'Kuina' itu sangat berarti buatmu. Jadi, akhirnya... Aku menghentikanmu." Nami melanjutkan perkataannya dengan pandangan nanar. Seperti terbawa akan ingatannya di hari lalu.

Keheningan pun sejenak menyelimuti mereka. Tampaknya mereka sedang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sebenarnya, Zoro kurang menyukai suasana hening seperti ini saat ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Apalagi, seseorang _yang ini. _Ingin rasanya Zoro mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia tak tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia ucapkan. Namun kali ini Nami memecah kesunyian itu.

"Hmph. Aku ingin bisa membuktikan kemampuanku. Namun aku terlalu... ceroboh dan tanpa pertimbangan, Zoro. Aku tidak memperhitungkan dengan baik saat aku melawan Letnan wanita itu, dan dalam beberapa saat aku sudah ditumbangkannya dengan mudah. Bodohnya aku, menjadikan Letnan itu seperti korban atas semua keegoisanku itu. Aku terlambat menyadari bahwa letnan wanita itu berarti buatmu karena keegoisanku. Mungkin seharusnya-"

Perkataan Nami tiba-tiba berhenti saat perempuan itu menyadari Zoro sedang menyentuh tangannya. Memotong ucapannya dengan tegas. Mata lelaki berambut hijau itu memandangnya serius dan dalam.

"Cukup, Nami."

Perempuan berambut oranye itu membelalakkan mata onyx-nya, sedikit terkejut. Namun dengan cepat ia menepiskan perasaan itu dan termenung untuk beberapa lama, tanpa sadar ia mengusap perban yang melilit di badannya.

"Lucu juga. Betapa banyak pemahaman yang kudapat setelah aku terluka seperti ini." kata Nami diiringi tawa kecil yang merdu.

"Kau tahu, Zoro? Aku teringat waktu dimana kau menghiraukan perintahku meninggalkan Desa Kokoyashi dan memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal demi menepati janjimu kepada Luffy, untuk 'membawa'ku kembali. Padahal kau punya alasan kuat untuk meninggalkanku karena waktu itu aku mengkhianati kalian… Dan aku hanyalah perempuan pencuri jahat yang tidak perlu kau kasihani."

Nami menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan,"Juga sewaktu di Arabasta, kau harus kerepotan karena harus melindungiku dan membantuku saat bertarung menghadapi Baroque Works saat kita terpisah dan berhadapan dengan Mr. 1 dan Mrs. Double Finger. Kadang aku sedikit menyesali tindakanku pergi menyelinap hingga berhadapan dengan Mrs. Double Finger, walaupun aku berhasil menang, tapi aku membuatmu kerepotan karena bisa-bisa aku terbunuh karena kemampuan bertarungku yang terhitung… lemah dan pihak musuh sangat kuat, dan kau harus melindungiku dan memastikan keselamatanku karenanya. Dan aku tahu itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan."

"Setahuku itu sudah lama sekali." gumam Zoro. Nami hanya tersenyum, lalu mengangguk menyetujui. Ya, itu adalah bagian dari petualangan yang sudah mereka lalui lama sebelumnya.

"Selama ini aku tidak—belum pernah gagal melindungimu." lanjut Zoro diiringi napas berat. "Aku… membuatmu terluka kali ini, Nami. Itu membuatku pantas mendapat amukan si Koki Bodoh kemarin."

"Hei, tapi selama ini pun kau selalu melindungiku, Zoro. Justru aku yang bertindak tak pantas karena menyerang letnan wanita itu, mungkin kalau tak kulakukan, kau tidak akan mendapat masalah dengan Sanji-kun."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau menghentikanku menyerang Letnan wanita itu kan?"

Itulah yang dikatakan Zoro, untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa tidak perlu ada yang harus Nami sesali atau pikirkan.. Bahwa bukan perkara Letnan wanita itu yang menjadi persoalan utamanya. Entah bagaimana lelaki berambut hijau itu teringat ucapan sang Koki Beralis Dart saat mereka bertengkar kemarin. Tiba-tiba saja ucapan sang Koki Beralis Dart bergaung di kepalanya…

_Memang siapa yang seolah-olah bisa membuatmu gugup dan bicara tak karuan ?_

_Siapa yang selama ini kau biarkan memukulmu tanpa dapat membalasnya sekalipun ? _

_Siapa yang berusaha selalu kau tenangkan perasaannya ? _

_Siapa yang akhirnya selalu ingin kau pastikan akan baik-baik saja di semua pertempuran yang pernah kita lalui ? _

Keheningan kembali menggantung di antara Zoro dan Nami. Nampaknya mereka sedang sibuk dengan gejolak pikiran masing-masing.

"Tak usah kau pikirkan itu, oke?"

Walau Nami tampak bingung pada awalnya, akhirnya perempuan itu mengangguk. Tampak sepolos anak kecil saat melakukannya. Zoro memberikan senyum miring akan tingkah perempuan itu.

"Nah. Sekarang aku yakin kau baik-baik saja."

Tiba-tiba kecupan kecil dari Sang Pendekar mendarat di kening Sang Navigator. Cepat, namun bukan berarti tanpa arti.

Mata onyx Nami membulat terkejut. Dalam cahaya yang menerobos ke dalam kamar, mata onyx itu entah bagaimana terlihat berpendar indah. Zoro tersenyum tipis, mengusap rambut oranye Nami lembut,  
"...Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan... Jadi aku mohon, tanpa aku harus mengungkapkannya, mengertilah..."

Kesunyian akhirnya menyelimuti mereka sejenak...

"Baiklah..." senyuman lebar kini terpampang jelas di raut wajah Sang Navigator. Walau sempat kaget dengan reaksi yang diberikan Nami, akhirnya tetap saja Zoro ikut tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, nakama yang lain sedang berpesta merayakan kepulihanmu. Lebih baik kau segera sehat dan bergabung bersama mereka." ujar Zoro sambil bangkit dari kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Nami tersenyum riang dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja aku akan kesana."

Zoro pun menampilkan senyum sinisnya yang biasa, sebelum ia berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar dari kamar beraroma campuran jeruk dan kopi itu. Membelakangi Nami yang masih duduk di tepi ranjangnya, hendak mengupas jeruk mandarin lagi.

Kini mereka menyadari bahwa mereka telah membentuk sebuah ikatan yang lebih dari ikatan nakama di antara mereka.

Chapter two, Clemence. End.

* * *

Shall we start the S.O.S ?

"Akhirnya, Chapter Dua... Sudah bisa dibaca! Hah, betapa melelahkan membuat lanjutan, ya. Saya harap tidak mengecewakan..." –jatuh pingsan-

"Hei, Cca. Kau ternyata juga berlebihan. Ckck."

BLETAAAAKKK..

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, Voc! Paling tidak aku hanya pingsan saat mengumumkan ini."

"Aduh! Terserah kau sajalah..."

"Baiklah, lupakan hal yang tak perlu, saatnya memulai SBSSCI..." –semangat '45-

"Oke, dari reviewe pertama, *jeng jeng jeng* **eleamaya**-san..."

"Pertama, untuk Sanji yang keren, memang sudah dari sananya Sanji sudah keren kok, eleamaya-san... –nosebleed- . Sebenarnya main chara mau dibuat Zoro-Sanji, tapi yah threeshots ini akan menampilkan main chara berbeda pada setiap chapternya, dan chapter kedua main chara-nya sebenarnya Nami, dan chapter ketiga..." –dibekep Voc-

"Hhe –evil smirk- . Memang terlihat OOC awalnya, tapi tentu saja Sanji tak akan menerima begitu saja dengan mudah kan tentang hubungan mereka, ya kan Sanji?"

"TENTU SAJA! MANA MUNGKIN AKU MERELAKAN NAMI-SWAAN KEPADA MARIMO SIALAN ITU!"

"Semangat yang bagus, Sanji. Nah, Kemudian, cerita 'Weather' itu masih panjang, karena nantinya ini adalah satu-satunya cerita canon dari kami. Dengan judul 'Weather' inilah semua cerita canon One Piece yang kami buat saling berkesinambungan. Jadi, semua fic canon yang akan kita buat berikutnya akan mempunyai judul uama yang sama yaitu 'Weather', dengan sub cerita yang bertemakan dari berbagai macam cuaca, dan berbagai cerita yang berbeda, namun sekali lagi, berkesinambungan..."

"Akan ada banyak variasi cerita yang akan kita buat, jadi cerita ini akan kompleks, tidak terpaku pada suatu hal saja. Jadi 'Weather' belum tentu tentang Zoro-Nami, namun mungkin memang sub-cerita kali ini menonjolkan Zoro-Nami..."

"Oke, selanjutnya untuk rewviewer kedua kita, **edogawa**-san..." *toet toet toet*

"Le Tonnere artinya adalah 'gemuruh'."

"Nami meninggal ? Oh, mungkin Weather sudah tamat di sini, Jadi sudah terjawab juga kan di chapter dua ini..."

"Oke, oke, hip hip hura... Terima kasih banyak atas review dari minna-san yang terhormat. Walau hanya dua kami tetap bangga menulis cerita ini dan akan tetap terus melanjutkannya, hhe..."

"Baiklah, dengan ini S.O.S kali ini ditutup! Sampai ketemu di chapter tiga, ya..." –doooonnng-


	3. L'orage

"Fuuuuuhhhh…"

Hembusan asap kelabu mengepul dari mulut sang pemuda. Asap kelabu yang senada dengan asap yang menguar dari sebatang rokok di sela jemarinya. Sejenak mata onyx-nya memerhatikan bagaimana kepulan asap itu mengambang dan akhirnya sirna dikalahkan udara di sekitarnya. Kemudian, sambil memejamkan matanya, sekali lagi sang pemuda mengisap rokok tersebut, memindahkan asap kelabu tipis dari benda itu ke mulutnya untuk dijadikannya hembusan asap kelabu yang lain.

Sebenarnya kegiatan ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sedari ia memutuskan untuk menjadi sosok yang dewasa. Walau memang―sang pemuda harus mengakui fakta ini dengan seulas senyum penuh sarkasme―kegiatan ini cepat atau lambat akan merusak tubuhnya, sudah terlanjur baginya untuk menyudahi kebiasaan ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, hanya cara itulah yang terpikirkan olehnya untuk menyangkal sebutan 'brengsek kecil' yang selalu dialamatkan si tua bangka itu kepadanya.

Dinikmatinya angin laut malam yang membelai tubuhnya, sembari tidak dihiraukannya rasa dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya setelah berhasil menembus setelan rapi yang sedang dikenakannya kali itu. Rambut pirangnya tampak sedikit berantakan dipermainkan angin, menari mengikuti nada angin yang mendesir. Pandangannya tampak kosong, seolah jiwa si pemuda tidak ada disana bersama raganya. Tapi sebuah senyum sarkastis terus bertahan di bibirnya. Ombak yang terus menghantam karang yang ia jadikan tempat bersinggahnya tak jarang mencipratkan air ke wajah pemuda itu. Namun pemuda itu tetap berkutat dalam dunianya sendiri.

Tak apa, baginya kali ini, pria juga terkadang ingin memiliki ketenangan dengan batinnya.

Selamanya, 'kan ku jaga dirimu

Seperti kapas putih di hatiku

Dan takkan 'ku buat noda..

* * *

**Bebobobo** feat. **Thepoetry **Present

**Weather**

Threeshots © Bountyvocca . Chapter Three : L'orage

* * *

Disclaimer: © Eiichiro Oda

Theme Song: _Jangan Pernah Berubah_ – Marcell

* * *

"DASAR PENDEKAR BODOH!"

Pagi yang cerah hari itu disambut dengan sebuah pertunjukan yang kini tidak unik lagi bagi penghuni Thousand Sunny―pertengkaran Wakil Kapten dan Navigator. Hal itu terlihat dari sikap para penghuni lain yang hanya menampakkan raut wajah dan tindakan yang bisa diterjemahkan sebagai, 'sudah biasa, sudah maklum'. Ada juga yang terkekeh geli melihat tingkah dua makhluk yang kelihatan lebih akrab ini.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, kau tinggal mengikuti jalan setapak menuju hutan untuk menemukan buah-buahan. Tapi kenapa kau masih saja tersesat?"

"Hei, apa maksudmu? Mana aku tahu, jalan di sekitar pulau ini 'kan berliku-liku. Aku lebih menjadikan pohon besar berdaun merah di samping tempat kita berlabuh sebagai patokanku berjalan kembali. Tapi pohon ini tiba-tiba mengabur dalam ingatanku, jadi jangan marah seperti itu!"

Geraman marah Nami terdengar semakin besar setelah perempuan itu menarik napas panjang.

BLETAAAAAAAK.

"BODOH! Lihat sekelilingmu! Tidakkah kau lihat bahwa semua pohon berdaun merah semua, hah?"

Luffy tertawa lepas melihat ulah kedua nakamanya tersebut di sela-sela kegiatannya memancing bersama Chopper dan Usopp yang sedang mati-matian menahan tawa. Si pemuda berhidung panjang dan rusa kutub mirip cerpelai rupanya masih cukup pintar dan cukup sadar untuk tidak memilih dihajar oleh sang Pendekar.

"Hha, kau memang bodoh, Zoro!" seru Luffy diiringi tawanya yang belum juga reda.

Zoro yang baru saja mengumpat dalam hati dengan benjolan-benjolan yang bertumpuk di kepalanya langsung mendelik tajam pada Kapten-nya itu, "Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatakan itu!"

"Sepertinya kita ketinggalan pertunjukan antara Abang Pendekar dan si Nona Kecil.." ujar Franky yang baru saja kembali dari mencari kayu bakar bersama Brook.

"Hei, apa kau bilang tadi?"

Namun sang cyborg dan tengkorak hidup menampilkan ekspresi biasa saja dan tidak perduli pada sang Pendekar, dan Brook pun menanggapi seruan Luffy yang didengarnya barusan. "Hm, apakah dia memang bodoh dari lahirnya? Nyohohoho…"

"Hah, mungkin kelihatannya begitu, Brook." ujar Franky sembari mengusap dagunya.

"BISA DIAM TIDAK KALIAN?"

Kali ini, Zoro sudah mengacungkan pedangnya pada kedua nakamanya yang tidak-sepenuhnya-berwujud-manusia. Langsung saja Brook dan Franky mengambil langkah seribu menuju kapal. Robin yang sedari tadi mengamati dari dek rumput, hanya tersenyum simpul namun geli dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Nami pun menghela napas panjang kembali. Kemudian, sambil memegangi keningnya perempuan berambut oranye itu berujar, "Kepalaku rasanya sakit. Bodoh juga aku menyuruh seseorang yang buta arah sepertimu untuk mengambil buah-buahan di hutan sendirian…".

Zoro mengernyitkan dahinya, wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi tidak suka kepada wanita di depannya. "Huh, hentikan ocehan tak bergunamu itu!".

Di dek rumput, Robin sedang menikmati pagi itu dengan membaca buku yang baru dibelinya di pulau sebelumnya. Bagi perempuan berambut hitam itu, suasana juga menentukan kualitas kegiatan membaca, dan suasana pagi itu yang berhawa sejuk ditemani angin segar yang sekali-kali berhembus dinilai mampu membuat kegiatan membacanya terasa lebih menyenangkan. Terlebih―perempuan itu menampilkan senyum tenang saat memikirkannya―dengan suara-suara keceriaan yang diciptakan nakamanya, pagi itu termasuk waktu yang sempurna untuk bisa tenang membaca.

"ROBIIIIIIINNN-CHWAN… Ini silahkan kopinya…" Di tengah kedamaian Robin membaca, terdengar seruan yang juga sudah tidak unik lagi. Seruan yang bersumber dari sang Koki Kapal yang datang menghampiri perempuan berambut hitam itu sambil membawa secangkir kopi yang harum dan mengepul. "Untuk menemanimu membaca, Robin-chwan…" tambah sang Koki Kapal dengan manis.

"Terima kasih, Sanji…" ucap Robin tulus sembari tersenyum. Yang jelas membuat Sanji langsung melakukan tarian Love Hurricane-nya yang biasa, yang juga bukan hal unik lagi. Love Hurricane sang Koki segera terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok Nami dan Zoro yang masih beradu mulut di bawah kapal. Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari gerak-gerik mereka.

"Fuuuuhhh…" Dibuangnya napas dan asap kelabu tembakau ikut terhembus dari mulut sang Koki yang sedang menyelipkan sebatang rokok di bibirnya. Mata indah Robin sempat melirik sang Koki saat ia menghirup sedikit kopi robusta itu. Pertanyaan pun terlontar dari bibir cantik perempuan tersebut saat satu tegukan kopi selesai, "Ada apa, Tuan Koki? Sepertinya ada yang mengganggumu saat ini." Robin berucap tenang sembari mengikuti pandangan Sanji ke bawah kapal. Sanji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sembari tersenyum, "Tak ada apa-apa, Robin-chwan… Tapi terima kasih sudah memperhatikan…".

"Tentu saja, Tuan Koki…" jawab Robin sembari membalas senyum Sanji. Walau sebenarnya perempuan itu merasa tidak yakin atas jawaban pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Oi, oi, oi, Sanji! Lihat! Aku berhasil menangkap ikan tuna besar! Ayo cepat masakkan ikan ini untukku! Lapaar!" suara Luffy terdengar melengking dari tempat sang Koki mendengarnya. Luffy bergegas menghampiri Sanji dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil memegang pancingnya yang sudah berhasil menyangkut pada seekor ikan tuna besar. "Benar, Sanji! Cepat masakkan untuk kami juga!" seru Usopp dan Chopper penuh semangat yang berjalan mengikuti Luffy, juga membawa pancingan yang bergantung ikan tuna besar.

Sanji hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada tiga nakamanya yang konyol itu, yang salah satunya adalah Kapten-nya. "Baiklah, cepat bawa ikan kalian ke dapur." Perintahnya kemudian. Dan sang Koki pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju teritori kekuasaannya, dapur. Trio idiot pun mengekor dengan bersemangat.

Sembilan menit kemudian, Luffy, Chopper, dan Usopp pun menikmati sate salmon buatan Sanji di dek.

"Arggghh… kepalaku…" Nami memegang keningnya kembali, kini dengan wajah yang tampak kesakitan. Alisnya mengerut dalam seiring bibirnya meringis seperti menahan sakit.

Dari atas kapal, Luffy sedang asyik menikmati sate salmon buatan Sanji sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kapal, mungkin pemuda kelewat bersemangat itu sedang mencari-cari sumber petualangan baru yang mungkin datang. Namun di tengah kegiatan 'pencarian'nya, rupanya pemuda berambut hitam itu menyadari perubahan kondisi Navigator-nya saat matanya menangkap sosok perempuan berambut oranye itu.

"EH? Nami, kau kenapa? Hei, hei Chopper cepat periksa Nami!" teriak Luffy secara spontan. Tak disangka sang Kapten langsung punya kesadaran penuh akan keadaan nakamanya sekarang, Chopper dan Ussop yang sedang berada bersama Luffy sempat tertegun sejenak, rupanya kini Kapten mereka benar-benar tampak dewasa sekarang.. ujar mereka berdua dalam hati sambil memandangi Luffy dengan sorot mata campuran kebahagiaan dan kekaguman.

".. Atau mungkin cepat beri Nami uang supaya kepalanya tak sakit lagi.."

PLAAAAAAAAK.

"APA KAU BODOHHHH?" dengan segera, secepat mereka menampilkan kekaguman mereka sebelumnya, Ussop dan Chopper menampar Luffy secara bersamaan. Tak percaya betapa cepatnya sang Kapten merubah penilaian mereka. Yah, mungkin masih terlalu cepat mengharapkan perubahan drastis dari Kapten mereka ini.

Zoro yang jelas mengetahui perubahan kondisi Nami hanya mendesah pelan. "Mungkin kau masih butuh istirahat. Sudahlah, aku akan mencari buah-buahan lagi nanti.." kata Zoro sembari berjalan menuju kapal. "Hah, dasar bo..", Bruuuuuuk.

Nami tiba-tiba mulai jatuh terkulai di tanah. Untunglah sebelum seluruh tubuhnya terhempas di tanah, dengan cepat, menggunakan kekuatan buah Hana-Hana, Robin segera memekarkan beberapa tangannya untuk menangkap tubuh Nona Navigator.

"NAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII…!", suara siapa lagi kalo bukan dari trio idiot yang langsung berteriak histeris. Zoro yang terkejut mendengar teriakan hiperbola itu pun segera membalikkan badannya.

"Nami.. Nami-swan! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Terlihat Sanji yang sudah ada tepat di samping Nami, membawa tubuh lemahnya dalam dekapannya. Dengan cepat si pemuda berambut pirang mengecek kondisi tubuh perempuan yang sedang didekapnya itu, meraba keningnya, menyentuh wajahnya. Tubuh Nami mulai berkeringat dan suhu tubuhnya mulai naik kembali, "Hei, Chopper! Cepat bantu Nami! Tubuhnya masih belum pulih benar akibat pertarungan kita yang lalu ! CEPAAAAAAAT !", Sanji berteriak penuh kegeraman bercampur ketakutan yang membuat sang Dokter Kapal terlonjak penuh keterkejutan.

"Ah, baik, baik! Tolong cepat bawa Nami ke Ruang Kesehatan, Sanji!", kata Chopper panik sambil berlari menyiapkan pengobatan di dalam Ruang Kesehatannya. Sanji dengan cepat membopong tubuh Nami menuju ke arah kapal. Zoro melipat tangannya dan menatap dengan mata tajam yang menusuk seperti biasa melihat Sanji yang membopong tubuh Nami melewati dirinya. Pemuda berambut hijau itu menghela nafasnya yang terasa panas dan akhirnya segera memutuskan untuk perlahan menaiki kapal. Semua telah memasuki Ruang Kesehatan, kecuali dirinya yang masih berjalan pelan menaiki kapal dan Robin yang masih menyeduh kopi hangatnya, barangkali wanita itu sudah memekarkan matanya ke dalam Ruang Kesehatan untuk ikut mengawasi Nami juga.

Sekilas dilihatnya Robin, yang duduk dengan tenang ditemani buku bacaan dan secangkir kopi. Rambut hitam nya yang indah bergerak pelan tertiup angin laut. Namun rupanya wanita berambut hitam itu juga sedang menautkan pandangannya kepada pemuda berambut hijau itu, sembari tersenyum dan berkata tenang, "Tuan Pendekar, aku sangat mengerti apa maksudmu berkata begitu pada Nona Navigator. Rupanya kau menyadari kondisinya yang masih cukup rentan dan kau bermaksud menghentikan pertengkaranmu dengannya, mengingat bisa saja kondisi Nona Navigator kembali memburuk karena luapan kemarahan. Suatu perbuatan yang baik, namun perbuatan baikmu kali ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai perbuatan yang merugikan sebenarnya…".

Zoro hanya memasang senyum tipis sembari melanjutkan langkahnya mendekat ke arah dek rumput setelah melewati tangga di atas ruang kamar pria dan wanita, hingga ia bersandar di pagar dek rumput dekat dengan tangga di samping papan luncur tempat Robin duduk. Sambil memandangi lautan di bawahnya, pemuda berambut hijau itu kembali memikirkan ucapan Robin kepadanya barusan.

"Itu penilaian yang bagus." ujarnya sembari mengeluarkan tawa yang terdengar muram. Rasanya, entah kenapa Robin selalu bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya, jadi tak jarang dia juga merasa nyaman berbicara berdua dengan wanita itu. Tak ayal, wanita itu memang selalu sepemikiran dengannya.

"Kau terlalu kaku…" kata Robin diiringi senyum tipis. Namun Zoro mengambil sikap seolah tak mendengar ucapan tersebut dan tetap memandangi laut luas di depannya. Desiran ombak yang beriak-riak kecil kelihatannya menyita semua pikirannya. "Rasanya aku memang berbeda. Mau bagaimana lagi..." ujar pemuda itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Robin menyeduh kopinya lagi. Sudah cukup, tak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi. Intinya ia sudah tahu, bersyukur juga atas segala kejeniusannya. Ia tahu, ini hanya masalah arti 'menyampaikan' dari setiap orang yang memang berbeda satu sama lain. Sekilas Zoro melirikkan matanya menatap wanita yang sembilan tahun lebih tua darinya itu, ia juga tak sebodoh itu untuk menyangkal bahwa wanita di depannya ini ialah sesosok wanita yang dewasa dan begitu cantik. "Kenapa aku tak menyukaimu saja..", Zoro terkekeh, kali ini tak terdengar muram. Robin pun hanya ikut tersenyum, "Aku takkan menolak…".

* * *

Ruang Kesehatan kini sudah tak seheboh tadi. Tak lagi dipenuhi teriakan-teriakan tak jelas sang Kapten, bualan bodoh Penembak Jitu, kebingungan Dokter Kapal, antusiasme luar biasa si Tukang Kayu maupun melodi-melodi dari tengkorak hidup.

Kini hanya tinggal _asap rokok_ dan _log pose_, Tuan Koki dan Nona Navigator.

Sanji cukup bisa menghela nafas lega saat Chopper memberi tahu kalau Nami hanya masih kelelahan. Dalam hatinya ia panjatkan rasa syukur karena tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan secara berlebih pada kesehatan perempuan cantik berambut oranye itu. Perlahan ia kupas jeruk yang baru saja diambilkan Robin dari kebun jeruk Nami beberapa menit lalu. Dalam hati, pemuda itu bertekad akan terus berada di sana sampai perempuan ini sadar. Dan Sanji pun menunggu, tanpa menjauhkan dirinya sedikitpun dari perempuan berambut oranye itu.

"Engggghhhh..." Terdengar suara lenguhan sang Navigator yang mulai tersadar dari pingsannya selama 3 jam 57 menit itu. Perlahan matanya yang berkantung mulai terbuka, membiasakan diri sebentar dengan cahaya yang mulai ia tangkap. Kesadarannya pun perlahan mengumpul kembali dan membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di Ruang Kesehatan. Nami menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit, dan tersentak kaget saat telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya dengan lembut, "Nami-swan.. Kau sudah sadar?"

Nami melirikkan matanya ke samping dan mendapati Sanji tengah menangis terisak-isak tak jelas seperti saat dulu ia terkena penyakit lima hari yang disebabkan oleh serangga purba Kestia. "Dasar…" gumam Nami sembari mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk bersandar pada papan besi kasur Ruang Kesehatan. Namun rupanya Sanji menahannya, "Nami-swan, lebih baik kau jangan bergerak dulu.." kata pemuda itu sembari memegang lengan bahu Nami.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sanji-kun..." kata Nami pada akhirnya setelah ia berhasil duduk. Walau sebenarnya enggan, Sanji hanya bisa pasrah dengan sifat agak 'keras kepala' dari perempuan di hadapannya. "Nami-swan, makanlah jeruk yang kukupaskan untukmu ini..." kata pemuda itu sembari mengangsurkan sepiring jeruk kepada Nami. Namun Nami hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak, terima kasih Sanji-kun..." kata Nami yang membuang wajahnya tak menatap sang Koki. Sanji pun meletakan piring berisikan kupasan jeruk miliknya kembali ke meja penuh obat di sampingnya. Nami hanya mulai menarik kedua kakinya dalam pelukannya, menatap arah berlawanan dengan keberadaan sang koki dengan menyandarkan pipinya di lututnya. Terdengar helaan nafas sang koki pelan.

"Sanji-kun…", ucap Nami lirih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ada apa Nami-swan?" ucap Sanji tak lagi bersifat konyol ataupun bodoh yang membuat Nami akan langsung menghajarnya. Karena tentu saja, pria tahu kapan saat ia harus bersikap serius sebagai pendengar pembicaraan yang dimulai oleh wanita. "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Zoro kemarin?" tanya Nami pelan.

Hening. Sanji sebenarnya tidak terlalu ingin membahas masalah ini, namun apapun itu, ia tahu kalau ia harus menjawab pertanyaan seorang wanita kepadanya, "Tak ada yang perlu dispesifi-"

"Aku tak mengerti.." dengan lirih Nami memotong perkataan Sanji. Sepertinya ia akan tahu arah pembicaraan ini, "Nami-swan..".

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku ini bicara apa…", terlihat Nami yang langsung mengubah raut air wajahnya. Senyuman lebar sekarang terpasang jelas di wajahnya yang ayu, "Oh ya, terima kasih, Sanji-kun, atas semua yang kau lakukan untukku...".

Deg, Sanji membatu seketika. Senyuman Nami telah menarik semua dunianya. Nami perlahan mengambil piring berisikan jeruk yang telah dikupas Sanji tadi. Hap, perempuan itu memakan satu potongan jeruk dengan lahap. "Hha, mana mungkin aku tadi bisa-bisanya menolah jeruk Bellemere.. Hmmmm, enak…", ucap Nami riang, ekspresinya nampak tulus. Sanji terdiam, butuh waktu lama untuk meriset pikirannya tersadar akan sebuah keindahan yang ada di depannya. Sanji memalingkan wajahnya, menghela nafas lalu tersenyum setelah mematikan puntung rokok yang tadi dihisapnya. "Nami-swan… Kau memang cantik.." ujarnya penuh kesungguhan. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan betapa kencang debar jantungnya.

Nami hanya memandang Sanji, raut wajahnya terlihat polos menanggapi kata-kata pemuda itu sejenak. Tapi sepersekian detik kemudian dia hanya terkekeh geli, "Sanji-kun, aku anggap itu bukan rayuan biasa…"

Sanji ikut terkekeh pelan. "Aku tak pernah merayumu, Nami-swan… Tak akan pernah dan tak akan bisa…" ucapnya dengan kesungguhan tersirat yang sama. Nami kembali terkekeh geli, "Benarkah? Hm… Kalau begitu aku mau bertanya, menurut Sanji-kun cinta itu apa?" tanyanya sembari melahap sepotong jeruk lagi. "Seperti ka.." Sanji menyalakan kembali rokok yang ia ambil dari sakunya menggunakan pemantik dari perak. "..rang yang selalu siap menerima segala macam bentuk hempasan gelombang dan ombak..".

Nami menatap Sanji bingung, ditekankan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya sendiri, terlihat seperti berpikir. "Oh, aku tahu. jadi cinta itu bagaikan badai? Kau juga sering mengatakan hal itu setiap kali merayu semua wanita cantik yang kau temui...". Sanji menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, kemudian mengedarkan sejenak pandangannya menatap langit-langit ruangan yang berbau obat-obatan tak jelas ini.

"Hha, di Laut Timur juga ada pepatah tua mengatakan cinta datang bagaikan badai..". Nami mengunyah daging jeruk yang entah keberapa dilahapnya, pupil onyx nya melirik ke pojok langit-langit terlihat berpikir lagi. "Berarti cinta itu badai… Padahal bagiku yang seorang Navigator, aku paling benci saat ada cuaca badai…"

"Begitukah?"

"Ya… Aku harus repot-repot mengatur orang seperti trio idiot, pendekar bodoh bahkan Brook dan Franky dalam keadaan badai yang selalu genting…"

"Berarti aku tidak merepotkan, Nami-swan?"

"Yah setidaknya jika tak ada sifat Love Cook dan sok ksatria-mu, Sanji-kun…"

Sanji tersenyum, "Lalu?"

"Lalu apa? Ya, aku benci kalau badai datang…"

"Hmm… Bukankah badai lautan itu sangat indah Nami-swan?"

Nami sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Sanji dengan tatapan sedikit menyangsikan. "Ah, benarkah? Tapi kalau kau bilang begitu, memang indah sebenarnya… Ya… Bagaikan semua menari, bersenang, bersenandung dalam tumpah ruah kebiruan…"

Sanji tersenyum setelah beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. Nami hanya memandanginya dengan ekspresi merasa aneh, "Kau mau kemana, Sanji-kun?" tanya perempuan itu melihat gerakan sang Koki yang tiba-tiba.

"Ah tidak, aku lupa, aku belum membuat cemilan siang untuk Robin-chwan…"

Tertangkap jelas selama sedetik mata onyx Nami membulat tak mengerti-enggan, tapi sungguh hanya sedetik. Terlalu susah kalau kau tak memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Ini memanglah salah satu kemampuan Nona Navigator, si kucing penipu. Seorang penipu harus pintar menyembunyikan kejujurannya sendiri, bukan?

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas obrolan singkat ini, Sanji-kun."

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih Nami-swan..". Lagi, Sanji mulai kembali normal dengan segala sifat Love Cook-nya. Sambil menari-nari tak jelas saat ia keluar dengan mata berbentuk hati sesuai kebiasaannya. Bam. Krieeek. Pintu ditutup.

Sang Koki kini berdiri terpaku di depan pintu Ruang Kesehatan, beberapa saat setelah pintu sudah tertutup. Dihembuskannya segumpal asap kelabu sembari wajahnya menampilkan suatu ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Pemuda itu melirikkan sedikit matanya ke samping, dan tiba-tiba tangannya mulai diangkat perlahan. "Hei ngapain kau Usopp disana!". Tangannya langsung lurus mengacung menunjuk Usopp yang bersembunyi dengan ceroboh di balik dinding. Tidak seceroboh cara Chopper bersembunyi, namun upaya pemuda itu untuk bersembunyi harus dikhianati oleh hidungnya yang panjang, yang menyembul terlalu jelas dan terlihat dari posisi Sanji. _Glek, tamat riwayatku_, batin Usopp. "Ah tidak, aku tidak mengupingmu kok, aku hanya sedang mencari inspirasi untuk menjalankan lagi Usopp Factory ku…" kata pemuda berambut keriting itu sambil berpose gagah, berusaha menampilkan ekspresi paling meyakinkan yang bisa dibuatnya. "Hei, memang aku bilang kau menguping?" ujar Sanji dengan senyum penuh sarkasme di bibirnya yang diselipi sebatang rokok.

_Glek, skak mat_.. batin Usopp gelagapan. "Bodoh.." desis Sanji sambil berjalan menuju tangga untuk naik ke dek tempat koleksi bunga Robin, pohon jeruk Nami, dan Usopp Factory sendiri berada. Disandarkannya punggungnya ke pagar, membiarkan kepalanya menengadah memandang langit yang kebiruan. Bayang-bayang matahari dan asap tipis yang menguar dari rokok yang terselip di bibirnya mengaburkan pantulan ekspresi wajah pemuda itu, terlebih dengan rambutnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Namun dari senyum tipis yang nampak di wajahnya, agaknya pemuda itu menikmati cuaca yang terlihat cerah saat ini. Usopp berjalan menaiki tangga berbeda dari Sanji, raut wajahnya menyiratkan sedikit kekhawatiran pada pemuda berjas hitam itu. Diambilnya peralatan asal dari factory nya sambil secara tak jelas memutarbalikkan alat itu tanpa minat, "Kukira kau ingin menyiapkan cemilan untuk Robin." ujar Usopp tanpa memandang Sanji. Namun Sanji tahu, dialah yang diajak Usopp berbicara kali ini. Dengan malas pemuda itu menghembuskan kepulan asap kelabu dari bibirnya sebelum berkata, "Aku sudah menyiapkannya dari tadi…"

Usopp menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang itu dan bersandar pada pagar di sebelah Sanji menghadap ke lautan lepas. Wajah konyolnya hanya tetap memandangi salah satu alat temuan terbarunya, "Aku sudah sadar masalah Zoro dan Nami." ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu di luar dugaan. Jeda sesaat diambil oleh sang Penembak Jitu. "Tak terbayangkan apa jadinya kau, pikirku." Sanji hanya tersenyum sakartis, desahan tawanya terdengar meremehkan. "Tumben kau begini, hei Hidung Panjang." katanya sedikit geli mendengar hal di luar kebohongan dan kekonyolan yang dikatakan nakamanya itu.

"Hentikan, Sanji. Sudahlah, begini-begini akulah yang selama ini menjadi saksi kegilaanmu padanya." Sesaat Usopp menarik napas panjang.

"Mulai dari pertemuan pertamamu dengan Nami di Desa Kokoyashi, Arabasta, Skypea, Enies Lobby, Thriller Bark, atau lebih baik aku katakan hampir semua moment dan petualangan yang pernah kita lewati.. Aku tak habis pikir, aku yakin akulah yang benar-benar mengerti semua pengorbanan konyolmu, tapi kini kau rela Nami... Arrgh... Apa kau tak sakit.." Ussop dengan pelan dan enggan mengucapkan pernyataan akhirnya. Namun Sanji sepertinya sudah mengerti, dan hanya berujar dengan senyum tenang, "Hei, cinta itu bagaikan badai…"

Cukup sudah, memang dia hanya melihat, tapi dia sudah tak kuasa kini ingin meledakkan kepala pemuda di depannya dengan Pachinko miliknya. Hei, kalau alasannya cuma itu, tentu sang penembak jitu akan kesal bukan sebagai saksi utama pengorbanan cintanya. Ya, sang pendekar yang bersandar pada ruang Gym dan juga pengintaian itu juga menggeram kesal. Tak salah 'kan kalau dia lebih memfokuskan pendengarannya untuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka yang lumayan terdengar dari sana?

_Flashback Start_

Petir masih mengiringi hujan deras malam itu. Menjadi saksi bisu pertengkaran dua pemuda di pulau tersebut. Sebenarnya baru saja sang hujan berpartisipasi meramaikan pertengkaran itu, namun sayang Sang Koki malah sudah ingin mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka. Sang Koki atau si Kaki Hitam atau Sanji tersebut mulai meninggalkan Zoro yang masih terduduk, tenggelam dalam semua hal yang telah berusaha Sanji sadarkan darinya, perasaannya sendiri. Kakinya terus melangkah mengabaikan perihnya hujan yang menghujam tubuhnya.

"Tunggu, Alis Dart…"

Dia bersumpah, kecuali keadaan ini, ia akan langsung menghajar marimo sialan itu atas ejekan yang baru saja dilontarkannya. Tapi sudah dikatakan, kecuali keadaan ini. Sanji menghentikan langkahnya, memberi suatu tindakan bahwa ia mendengarnya. Zoro yang masih menatap kosong hujan diatasnya hanya bisa berucap dingin, "Kenapa kau membantuku?"

Sebenarnya ini merupakan sebuah pertanyaan yang sedikit tak terduga baginya. Namun Sanji hanya sedikit berpaling menengokkan wajahnya ke samping, tapi tak sampai kebelakang. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum, wajahnya teraliri air hujan dimana-mana. "Memang apa yang bisa aku lakukan ?" ujarnya pelan, terdengar hampir tanpa emosi. Sanji ikut mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit, dengan lantang melawan sang langit kegelapan.

CETAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR.

"Toh, dia hanya selalu melihatmu…"

Deg, Zoro mengalihkan wajahnya kini tepat menatap punggung sang Koki. Dia mendapati dirinya sendiri tak tahu, apa maksud Sanji sebenarnya. Benarkah? Benarkah Nami…?

"Suatu penghinaan besar melihat wanita yang dipuja selama ini memilih untuk meluapkan kegelisahan dan ketakutan nya di dada pria lain bukan di dadaku sendiri yang selalu mengumbarkan jiwa sebagai seorang ksatria…" -**_Chapter 209, Arabasta_**-

"Akulah penyelamatnya, akulah ksatria yang akan selalu ada untuknya, tapi tetap saja… kau yang dikhawatirkannya…" -**_Thriller Bark_**-

"Padahal aku sudah sadar tentang ini dari dulu…" ujar Sanji, masih tak bergeming.

Zoro tak pernah bisa lepas menatap punggung pemuda yang entah bagaiman ekspresinya saat mengatakan semua penjelasannya tadi. Mata hitam sang Pendekar hanya bisa tak berkedip menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ini semua nyata. Dengan semua hujanan bagaikan jarum yang menusuk wajahnya, akhirnya sang Koki memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke samping, "Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan…"

Sanji kembali menatap ke depan, menunduk sembari tetap memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana hitam kebanggaannya. Dia sadar, sepasang mata Zoro masih terus menatapnya. Tapi biarlah, perlahan dia melangkah lagi. Dia merasakan dirinya bagaikan pria gagal kali ini. Bodoh, kenapa dia tak bisa mengatakan semua fakta yang ada. Sungguh, dia akui, ada perasaan tak sanggup mengakui itu semua. Digigitnya perlahan bibir bawahnya. Untung, tetesan darah dari bibirnya cukup bisa menggantikan tetesan air bening yang mungkin akan keluar setelah cukup lama muak bersembunyi di pelupuk matanya.

_Flashback End_

"Hei, Sanji. Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana sih?"

Usopp terus tidak tahan untuk mencaci maki pemuda yang satu ini. Yang nampaknya tidak benar-benar memperhatikan, hanya menyergah dengan senyum penuh sarkasme, "Sudahlah, hentikan itu, Usopp. Ini bukan urusanmu aku mau bagaimana…" Usopp menghela napas panjang. Sungguh, pemuda berhidung panjang ini memang tak bisa mengerti prinsip ksatria bodoh macam apa yang dipertahankan Sanji.

Braaaaaaaaakkkk.

"DENGAR! DALAM WAKTU 7 MENIT AKAN ADA BADAI GELOMBANG BESAR DARI TIMUR!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan menggelegar setelah suara debaman pintu yang terbuka keras. Semua langsung keluar dari ruangan yang sedang disinggahi dan menatap Nami yang tengah memasang ekspresi tegas sebagai sumber teriakan. "Nami, tapi kan cuacanya ce…"

"Sudahlah jangan ada yang memprotes, cepat turunkan layar…" kata-kata Chopper langsung terpotong oleh perintah Nami.

"Zoro, angkat jangkarnya !"

"Franky, Brook, Luffy! Cepat putar haluan kapal ke Barat Laut !"

Semua kini mematuhi perintah sang Navigator tanpa banyak bertanya lagi. Tentunya tak ada yang perlu diragukan lagi dari analisa sang Navigator Topi Jerami. Dalam waktu kurang lebih 7 menit kemudian langit mulai menggelap dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan permainan petir dan gunturnya. Ombak terlihat berdebur makin besar.

"Ombaknya terlalu besar, cepat arahkan kapal ke Barat Laut dengan kecepatan penuh…!" perintah sang Navigator lebih keras dan mendesak. Nami tiba-tiba langsung merasakan sakit lagi di kepalanya. "Sial, di saat keadaan kritis seperti ini…" Perempuan berambut oranye itu mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke nakamanya. Semua tanpa kecuali telah melakukan semua arahannya sejauh ini, dan dia rasa, bila kapal berlayar menjauh lagi ke Barat Laut, mereka akan selamat sebentar lagi. Ya, kurang sedikit lagi…

"Nona kecil, awas di belakangmu!" Franky berteriak keras. Ombak besar tepat berada di belakang Nami dan akan menerjangnya. Terlambat. Tubuh Nami hanya bisa terbujur kaku, matanya terbelalak dalam bayangan yang besar di belakangnya.

"NAMIIIIIIII!" semua berteriak histeris. Luffy dan Robin sudah berusaha mengeluarkan kekuatan iblisnya untuk menyelamatkan Nami, namun sayang sepertinya terlambat. Zoro pun masih terus berlari berusaha menyelamatkan perempuan itu.

BYAAAAAAARRRRRR.

Badai telah menghantam sebagian sisi kanan Thousand Sunny. Tak ada kerusakan parah yang ditimbulkan. Namun, seluruh penghuni kapal merasa tak terlalu yakin sang Navigator dalam keadaannya yang masih belum labil tidak akan terseret arus. Para awak kapal masih membulatkan mata mereka nanar menunggu gelombang surut dari kapal mereka sambil was-was. Termasuk Penembak Jitu yang terpaku. Eh tunggu dulu, dimana Sanji yang tadi disebelahnya untuk terus menarik layar? batinnya bertanya-tanya dengan terkejut. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Tepat, kini terlihat Sanji yang sedang memeluk Nami, berjongkok sembari mencengkeram kuat pagar dek kapal. Jangan tanyakan betapa kuatnya genggaman itu, berkat robeknya sebagian lengan kemeja dan jasnya, kini semua tahu betapa kuatnya genggaman itu, kekuatan yang menimbulkan seluruh urat otot lengannya kentara jelas. Nampak mereka yang basah kuyup dan Nami yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapan Sanji. Ussop hanya bisa terpaku melihatnya. Dia memang tak mengerti. Dia masih jengkel dengan nakamanya ini. Semakin besar malah saat ini. Dia menggertakkan giginya.

Tapi kini dia tahu, memang dia tak sepenuhnya mengerti, namun dia tak perlu lagi susah-susah mencari prinsip ksatria bodoh macam apa yang dianut Sanji. Dia seharusnya menyadarinya dari awal. Cinta bagaikan badai, benar 'kan, Sanji? Tentu, karena cinta bagimu adalah Nami itu sendiri…

Chapter three, _L'orage_ . End.

* * *

"Wuaaa…" -terharu bareng-

"Akhirnya sub cerita perdana kami selesai… Alhamdulillah…"

"Mari kita buka S.O.S kali ini. Dan sebelum kami membuka SBSSCI, kami akan menyampaikan unek-unek tak penting kami"

"Pertama, arti dari judul chapter ketiga adalah 'badai'. Sesuai pokok bahasan cerita"

"Lalu 'Nami' artinya adalah gelombang atau ombak. Jadi terbuatlah kesimpulan terakhir chapter ini.."

"Kemudian terima kasih untuk Marcell, karena 3 bait lirik dari lagunya '_Jangan Pernah Berubah_' telah dapat menjadi perlambang perasaan masing-masing yang terungkap oleh main chara setiap chapter. hhe, itu saja.."

"Langsung saja, tanpa babibubebo, mari kita mulai SBSSCI nya…" Jeng jeng jeng… Jdhuuaar…

"Untuk **eleamaya**-san… Jangan salah sangka, kami juga pengagum pria ter-gentlemen ini –nangis gaje-. Oh ya, dan untuk masalah pertama, kami ucapkan terima kasih tertulus. Hehehe." –nangis gaje again-

"Oke, hiraukan saja si Cca. Untuk masalah kedua, dibilang berhubungan dengan request Anda di fic Cca yang 'Teachers Evening', itu memang benar juga." –DOOONNG-

"Untuk masalah yang ketiga…" –Cca bangkit dari sungai air mata- "Kalau memang bagus, syukurlah kalau begitu…" :D

"Kalau untuk yang ke-empat…" –merinding, ambil langkah seribu-

"Oh, biarkan saja si Voc itu. Saya sebagai partnernya pun tak mengerti apa maksudnya 1 : 7 itu, entah apa yang dipikirkannya… Coba kita tanyakan pada Zoro yang memikirkannya. Hei, Zoro! Cepat selesaikan masalah ini!"

"Ngoookk… Zzzz…" –Cca jawdropped-

"I'm back… Gwarararara… Untuk masalah yang kelima, itu Cuma sebuah harapan dari kami, pelajar gila yang punya ketertarikan berlebih kepada Zoro-Nami…"

"Benar! Dan, sub cerita yang lain dari Weather tidak menutup kemungkinan mengambil sudut pandang yang lain atau main chara yang lain. Bisa saja kita mengembangkan masalah baru atau menyelesaikan masalah yang mungkin masih mengganjal di sub-cerita sebelumnya… Namun pada intinya, semua sub-cerita Weather tetap saling berkesinambungan satu sama lain… Untuk masalah request, karena kami hanyalah author pemula, kami tidak bisa menjanjikan untuk bisa memenuhi request sub-cerita tentang chara yang disebutkan, tapi siapa tahu, itu bisa dipertimbangkan… Dalam jangka waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan. Hehe."

"Selanjutnya, untuk **edogawa**-san… Saya juga mengucap alhamdulillah…" –lho?-

"Semua judul chapter ini diambil dari nama cuaca berbahasa Perancis. Kemudian 'Clemence' itu dimaksudkan sebagai cuaca 'sejuk'. Sebenarnya ini diambil dari kata 'Clement' yang artinya 'sejuk'. Namun 'Clemence' dalam Bahasa Perancis itu artinya 'memaafkan'. Tidak masalah kok, kita malah senang judul chapternya diperhatikan, hehe. Sedangkan reaksi Sanji sudah terbeberkan disini.." TT

"Selanjutnya, untuk **zheone**-san… Kami ucapkan terima kasih atas pujiannya. Hhe. Ya, potongan-potongan chapter itu diambil dari manga, sebagai pendukung ucapan Sanji ke Zoro."

"Sedangkan bagian Zoro mencium kening Nami, memang itu adegan yang kami buat sebagai curahan antusiasme kami sebagai penggemar Zoro-Nami. Hhe. Chapter ketiga ini sebenarnya lebih condong menggambarkan emosi Sanji terhadap hubungan antara Zoro-Nami"

"Yak, semua pertanyaan sudah ditanggapi! Last but not least, kami ucapkan 'Terima Kasih' tertulus kami kepada semua pihak yang sudah membaca, mereview, dan mengikuti cerita ini. Semoga kami bisa membuat yang lebih baik untuk selanjutnya…" –nangis gaje bersama-

"Dan untuk tanggapan di chapter tiga ini, akan kami jawab di sub-cerita selanjutnya. Terima kasih." :)

* * *

Salam -**_Agent Voc_**- dan -**_Agent Cca_**-


End file.
